Pattern detection generally aims to find previously unknown patterns in an input dataset. A pattern is an association of elements of the dataset that repeat throughout the duration of an examination time period. This is opposed to pattern matching methodologies, which look for matches in the input with pre-existing patterns, for example, using regular expressions.
Pattern detection methodologies may require a significant amount of resources and extensive knowledge of a domain related to the dataset to select appropriate information associated with the dataset for pattern matching.